


BOYFRIENDS

by Sommie1997



Category: Mamamoo, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sommie1997/pseuds/Sommie1997
Summary: Namjoon and jin are dating and living together but jin's 16 year old son taehyung does not approve and wants his father back. What happens when taehyung invites his father Ken to spend summer with them?Min  Yoongi is Namjoon's best friend who happens to be falling hard for park jimin, Taehyung's best friend despite his on and off relationship with hoseok.Jungkook is yoongi's nephew who comes to stay the summer and falls helplessly in love with taehyung and his antics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is one of my bts fanfictions pls enjoy, show support and love

CHAPTER 1  
"Hey babe"Namjoon said yawning as he stretched his limbs and made his way to his boyfriend Seokjin who was currently making breakfast. "You're up already"jin said suprised because of namjoon's well known history of tardiness. "Mmmm"Namjoon murmured as he gave jin a backhug and kissed his neck"You smell nice, you always smell nice" He said as he continued trailing kisses down jin's neck.   
"Yah namjoon ....you need to stop, you know how ......this always ends and taehyung hasn't left for.....school"jin said trying to hold to back his moan so as not to wake taehyung up, but his boyfriend wasn't stopping anytime soon, as he turned jin to face him and caught his lips in his own. As soon as namjoon kissed him he couldn't hold it in anymore, he pulled him closer and wrapped his hands around him. Namjoon's hand soon found their way to his boyfriend's ass and he gave it a little squeeze, while grinding on jin which caused jin to moan loudly, completely forgetting about his son taehyung.   
Soon jin was straddling namjoon as he grinded on him leaving both of them in a hot mess. "If we keep .....this up we won't make it ....to the room"jin said panting while kissing his boyfriend. Namjoon pulled away from Jin's lips."then let's not" he said with a sexy smirk on his face while a facing a flustered and confused Jin, and he pulled jin closer to him again started placing small kisses on his face and finally kissing him on his lips causing jin to moan loudly. 

"So disgusting " was the next thing they heard causing jin to fly out of namjoon's lap with the speed of lightening as he struggled to collect himself and face his son standing before him. "You're up" jin said with a shaky voice as he made his way taehyung and tried to place a kiss on his head but taehyung moved away from his father while glaring at namjoon all the time, who was drinking a glass of milk while acting oblivious to his environment.   
"You finish kissing that lowlife with those lips and you want to kiss me with them"Taehyung said with anger and disgust dripping from his voice. "Yah Kim taehyung how many times do I have to tell to stop disrespecting namjoon "jin said with frustration. Taehyung finally turned to face jin with a defiant look on his face"Don't you ever feel ashamed of yourself or at least sorry toward dad"taehyung said raising his voice "Yah Kim taehyung whats gotten into you"jin shouted getting very angry."What's gotten into me is that you divorced dad to bring in this thing to live with us"taehyung answered as he pointed at namjoon who was trying to avoid their argument.   
"How many times do I have to explain the whole situation with your father, he left us.... "Jin tried explaining but was cut off by taehyung"Its enough I don't wanna hear your lies anymore"He said and he stormed off into his room slamming the door.   
"Don't worry much about it, it's his age to do stuff like that" Namjoon finally spoke up as he made his way to his boyfriend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah like you we're so helpful just now"Jin sneered at him as he shrugged his hand away and moved to the counter to continue making breakfast. "Yah you know how bad this arguments get if I try to interfere in them" Namjoon said trying to reedem himself. "But still saying something rather than standing there, and drinking a glass of milk like some kid would have been helpful"Jin yelled at him making his face turn a bright shade of red. Namjoon sighed at his boyfriend's words and turned to make his way to his room "I can't have a reasonable conversation with you when you're like this" he said and started walking out of the kitchen.   
"Typical you namjoon always running away from arguments, I can't believe you right now"jin yelled out to him and turned back to continue making the breakfast but he ended up burning everything he made down to the toast.   
Jin after setting out the table sat down at the table waiting for taehyung and namjoon to come out to have breakfast, taehyung soon came out of his room all dressed for school and walked past the kitchen table before jin could call him to have some breakfast, slamming the door behind him.   
"I can't believe this"Jin said aloud as he picked taehyung's plate to clear it out, at that moment namjoon entered the kitchen, completely ignoring jin as he searched for his keys. "Aren't you having breakfast?"Jin asked trying to sound less concerned as he cleared taehyung's plate. 

"No need, I'll just grab something at the company cafeteria" Namjoon answered and rushed out of the kitchen towards the door to avoid Jin's ranting for the second time today. He barely made it out before he heard jin yelling his name and calling him an inconsiderate jerk. 

"This is gonna be one of those days"he said to himself as he got into his car. Namjoon really loved his boyfriend jin but sometimes living with a diva like jin can be hard work. He met jin at a cafe, two months after Jin's divorce and they hit off right away, what is there not to love about jin, he is funny, handsome, kind and all round sexy,different from the guys namjoon had dated before.   
He is also very passionate about his work, which is an editor for a very popular food magazine, this also caused him to work from home also. At first namjoon was skeptical about starting a relationship with a divorced man, let alone one who had kid, but his love for jin convinced him that not every kid hates their parent new boyfriends. 

And he found out quite painfully that he was very wrong, taehyung hated him no loathed him and made things quite difficult for him and jin. When jin finally asked him to move in he was overjoyed and worried at the same time cause that meant seeing jin and taehyung everyday, but jin eased his tension by telling him that taehyung would eventually warm up to him, but that has not been the case.   
Safe to say, things got even worse than before. Namjoon really loved living together with his boyfriend of two years but his son kept making things complicated between them, which lead to arguments between them and namjoon hated that.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone at the house, jin brewed himself a hot cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop, he had a deadline for this article he was writing and he has been slacking off this few days. When he picked up the manuscript to read, he remembered he was not wearing glasses and rushed to the room to get them.  
As he put the glasses on he remembered when he first got them and namjoon kept gushing on how hot he looked with glasses on,and how he wanted to have sex with him all night with the glasses on. Come to think of it, namjoon has quite a thing for glasses.  
      He smiled as he recalled that fond memory and suddenly remembered namjoon hasn't called him since he left this morning.  
   "He's usually the first to call when we fight like this"jin murmured to himself as he searched his phone for any missed calls or texts from namjoon. "He hasn't called, what's taking so long getting me all worried"jin  yelled to the phone. He sat down at the table and switched on his laptop with an indignant look on his face. "We'll  see who is going to break first Kim namjoon" he yelled again to empty space and finally got to work.  
      
     Few Minutes Later

"Ah  I can't do this I'm too worried to work"jin said to himself and with a pouty look on his face as he picked up his phone to find it still void of namjoon's call or text. He stood up from the chair and threw himself on the sofa as he whined on what a jerk namjoon is. As he kept whining he heard a familiar song coming from the kitchen."my phone's  ringing" he yelled and jumped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen like flash himself.  
    He picked up his phone with a triumphant look on his face, just for him to see the words SUNBAE(*korean word for senior or someone who is higher than you at work or in school*) written on the screen, it took all the willpower jin had not to cut his senior's call in anger.  
    "Sunbae"Jin answered with a fake cheery voice. "Yah Kim seokjin, you jerk do you know what today is" his senior yelled from the phone. "Of course, it's friday"jin said feigning ignorance to what his senior really meant . His senior sighed heavily on the phone at Jin's attitude. "Yah Kim seokjin if you don't want to die, make sure you send those edited manuscripts to me before tonight"he said in a low threatening voice.  
    "But sunbae tonight is a little... "before jin could finish his statement he was cut off by his senior"Yah you crazy bastard since when we're you given those manuscripts to edit, huh if you really love your life and that of your weird boyfriend, send in those manuscripts tonight and that's final" his senior yelled and cut the phone. "Sunbae sunbae ...."jin yelled into the phone, just to find out his senior has already cut the call.  
    
    "Aish, that crazy bastard driving me nuts" jin yelled as he threw his phone on the kitchen table and  started stomping around. "I'm totally getting grey hair because of that inconsiderate jerk" he yelled in disbelief. "Yah should I just quit this job"he said to himself as he looked at the manuscripts and laptop before him.  
     His senior at work was driving him crazy and namjoon has not called yet."Ahhhhh, they are both driving me mad"he yelled as he threw himself on the sofa in frustration. 

CNK ENTERTAINMENT RECORDING STUDIO  
"Yah, Kim namjoon what do you think?"Min yoongi asked his bestfriend and partner namjoon who was obviously not paying attention.  
     Him and namjoon go way back to high school where they both met for the first time and discovered they both had the same dream of becoming music producers. They both worked hard at their music coupled with their amazing talents, and somehow are now one of the biggest music producers in Korea.  
"Yah namjoon, Kim namjoon"yoongi yelled trying to get namjoon's attention. "What? "Namjoon asked startled by his friend. "You weren't paying attention we're you, I was asking how you felt about adding this beat to the song" Yoongi asked as he hit the button and the beat filled the room.  
   "Personally, I think it's too slow for the song, since it's for that girl group galaxy and their songs are always catchy and fast paced"yoongi explained to namjoon who had a nonchalant look on his face. "You're right, do what you want"namjoon said dismissing yoongi to go back to brooding. "Okay I can't take this anymore"yoongi said in frustration as he switched of the song.  
      "Yah joon did you and jin quarrel again"yoongi asked in a mocking tone. "Yes"namjoon answered and he spinned his chair to face his friend. "Wow you guys are really perfect for each other"yoongi said laughing and clapping his hands in mockery. "It's not funny"namjoon said in an embarrassed voice. "No,  it's really funny to me cause I kept warning you about dating a guy with a kid, but you we're head over heels in love with him and wouldn't listen"yoongi said in amusement to namjoon who was still quiet.  
     "Anyway I can't work with you like this, go call your boyfriend or go cry on his shoulder or something"Yoongi said as he stood up from his chair. "Aren't you even curious on why we quarreled"namjoon asked yoongi, who was picking up his keys and  his cup of iced coffee, taking a sip from it he turned to namjoon"no I'm not, cause I already know it's because of a brat named taehyung"yoongi said "am right,right?"yoongi asked smiling, namjoon signed and nodded his head in agreement. "Ah that kid is one rotten brat isn't he, anyway I'm off"yoongi said smiling at namjoon and headed towards the door. "Yah yoongi where are you going, stay here and work on the song"namjoon said in frustration at this friend's action. "Yah are you crazy, why do I have to stay cooped up in this studio doing all the hard work while you solve your crazy ass relationship"yoongi replied in a sarcastic tone. "Any way namjoon make sure you call you jin, you know how crazy this arguments can get when you both act stubborn"yoongi adviced his friend. "Gotta go, I have an appointment with my bed, a good movie,a bag of chips and popcorn, I'll have to meet with soda too bye "yoongi said and heads out the door. "Yah yoongi"namjoon yelled out to this friend who soon pops his head through the door.   
       "What? " he asks in annoyance. "Thanks for the advice"namjoon says smiling at his friend. "You crazy bastard"yoongi said and left the room, smiling to himself on his way out.  
       "Yoongi's right I should call him"namjoon said to himself and picked up his phone to call jin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
SANGDEUK HIGH SCHOOL

"Jimin, I think I went to far with my father today"Taehyung says solemnly to his best friend park Jimin. He and jimin have been friends since kindergarten and he knew all about taehyung's fights with his dad over namjoon. "You always say this, but you never apologize to him"jimin replied reprimanding his friend.   
      Right now both of them are lying down on the field, taking a break from their gym teacher's deadly exercises. "You should apologize, saying those things to him is hurting your dad not namjoon"jimin explained more to his friend. Taehyung sighed deeply at his friend's  words and got up."I really hate fighting with my dad, but if I stop it will seem I'm okay with namjoon in the house"taehyung said in anger and turned to face his friend who was still lying down and acting like he didn't hear taehyung's words.   
         "I'm off, the bell is ringing"taehyung says to his friend, causing jimin to jump up quickly at his words. "Well let's go, what are you waiting for"jimin said and wrapped his hand around taehyung's neck, and they both walked to their classes. On their  way jimin finally speaks up about what his friend had just said earlier."I think you should leave them be, namjoon makes your father happy and that's very important"jimin said to this friend and he runs off immediately to avoid taehyung's ranting and anger. 

KIM SEOKJIN'S RESIDENCE   
   Completely giving up on namjoon's call, jin finally settles down to work on the manuscripts. Halfway into work his phone begins to ring, but he looks at it with doubt, and finally picks it to see namjoon's face on the screen, breathing a huge sigh of relief he picks the call to face time with namjoon "You're finally calling"he said in annoyance to namjoon. "Wow, are you putting on glasses, so sexy"namjoon said smirking at jin. Jin turns a bright shade of red at namjoon's words, and tries to comport himself but namjoon smiles to himself, knowing he has won this round.   
     "Yah Kim namjoon, those you're sleazy compliments won't get to me "jin yelled, still blushing furiously. "I'm sorry"namjoon apologized suddenly, catching jin off guard. Jin had already prepared a long sermon for namjoon, but him apologizing  so soon is ruining his plan and he has no choice but to forgive him. "Well...since you....apologized I have to forgive you"Jin stammered, causing namjoon to smile at his diction."Case closed"namjoon whispered to himself, happy about how he just avoided another one of Jin's sermons.   
       "I'm coming over now"namjoon said to jin who was surprised at his words. "Why suddenly?"jin asked in curiousity. Namjoon smiled at his boyfriend and said"One hint, keep those glasses on". Jin blushed furiously at namjoon's words and said to him"yah Kim namjoon you are really a pervert aren't you".Namjoon just smiles at jin causing him to smile back. "You have thirty minutes, or the glasses come off"jin teased namjoon who at this words jumps off his chair runs out of the studio.   
      Jin laughed to,himself and he cut the phone, still laughing at namjoon's actions. "That sex crazed pervert"he said and continued working on his manuscripts. 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
     jin looks out the window to see namjoon pulling up the driveway. "Wow this pervert made it on time"jin said in surprise and watches namjoon hop out of his car and run towards the house. "I'm here"namjoon panted as he entered the kitchen. "And I'm.... "namjoon looks at his watch"ten minutes early"he said completing his sentence. Jin just watched his boyfriend in amusement and fetches him a glass of water. "Here, drink it and calm down"he said handing him the glass of water. "Do I get extra points for being early?"namjoon asked eargerly as he approached his boyfriend and holds him.  Jin looks at namjoon with uneasiness and pulls out of his embrace. "Namjoon the thing......is, I have..... this deadline to meet..... "jin stammered but is cut off by namjoon. "I can't believe it, your work is cock blocking me again"namjoon said in frustration, while jin just looks at him with an apologetic look on his face.   
      "I'm so sorry,i swear i will make it up to you"jin promised namjoon,who looked at him with doubt."I'm really serious when i come back from the cafe, i'll be free the next day and we can go at it all day if you want" jin convinced namjoon,but was unsure of the last part of his statement. Namjoon sighed in frustration,he was getting cock blocked the second time today.  
       "Okay i understand, you have to work"namjoon sighed in defeat. Jin leaps up and  kisses him on his lips,pulling away quickly before namjoon deepens the kiss and he ends up not working tonight. "You're pulling an all nighter again?"namjoon asked worried for his boyfriend. "Yes i have too,i need to submit this article before tomorrow or i will get chewed out by my senior"jin explained as he packed his laptop and manuscripts into his bag.  
      Namjoon pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge and sits down at the table, and starts drinking it."Do you have to pull allnighters at cafes" namjoon asked jin in worry. "I can't, at home I tend to fall asleep quickly"jin explained and keeps packing his bag. "Should I come with you?"namjoon volunteered, which caused jin to burst into smiles. "If I take you,that means I don't plan on getting any work done"jin said and heads to the room to get ready.   
      Namjoon follows him behind quickly,"what do you mean? " he asked with fake hurt. Jin just smiles at namjoon's feigned ignorance, "as if you don't know, whenever we are together we end up laughing and joking all day, or end up having sex and I can't risk that"jin said causing namjoon to smile widely.   
      Jin smiles back and turns to pick his clothes from the closet, he pulls out a blue ripped jeans and a white tshirt. He changes and could feel namjoon's eyes boring holes into his ass. While putting on his jeans, namjoon gets up and gives jin a back hug, startling him. "Come on jin give your baby some sugar "namjoon pleaded and proceeds to kiss his neck.  
       Jin sighs in pleasure and namjoon takes this as a go ahead sign and he starts sucking on Jin's neck while his hands roamed his body. Jin soon became a moaning mess as namjoon grabbed his dick and started rubbing on it, while grinding on jin from behind. "Yah joonie.... lets  not...... do this I have work"jin breathed out, but his boyfriend was already lost in a world of pleasure as he bent jin over at their dresser and started trailing kisses down to back, causing jin to shiver and let out cute little moans, turning namjoon on more. Namjoon turned him jin around to face him and caught his lips on his own.   
      Jin moaned loudly into namjoon's mouth and straddled him, as they both began grinding on each other, with namjoon's hand s cupping his boyfriend's full ass. "Oh my god you feel so good"namjoon moaned as he started kissing Jin's neck again. Namjoon's hands made their way to unzip Jin's trouser, then jin as if struck by lightening pulled away from namjoon. "Babe what the hell?"namjoon asked in frustration. "I'm sorry babe,  but I gotta work"jin said, also angry that he had to stop.  
       "I can't believe this"namjoon said in anger, "what are we gonna do about our little problems"he asked pointing to their erections. "Well you can handle it while thinking of me and I will take care of mine"jin answered while putting on his clothes."This is so frustrating "namjoon yelled at himself,"I know sweetheart"jin said and kissed joon on his cheeks, and he headed out of the room.   
     Namjoon dragged his feet following behind him and watched his boyfriend grab his keys and bag. "Don't forget I made dinner, microwave it for you and taehyung"jin reminded namjoon as he walked to namjoon and placed a kiss on his lips "I love you"he said. "I love you too"namjoon murmured back. Jin smiled at his boyfriend's grouchy attitude and headed out the door.   
        Namjoon watched with sadness through the window as his boyfriend drove out the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung are you busy right now" Namjoon asked yoongi, who was on the phone "No just lying around, why are you asking"yoongi answered. "Ah perfect, can you come over Jin is pulling an all nighter"Namjoon asked with his fingers crossed. "Wow Kim namjoon you are a really shallow person, do you know that"yoongi scolded him.   
        Namjoon let out a loud sigh while rubbing his forehead in frustration, he has been cock blocked twice today and the last thing he needed, was yoongi's attitude. "Why are you silent"yoongi prodded, getting impatient. "Hyung I just asked you a question, why can't you answer yes or no"namjoon raised his voice in frustration.                              
      "Yah, you crazy bastard why are yelling"yoongi yelled back, sitting up on his bed. "Cause you're very annoying"namjoon retorted. "Yah namjoon you wanna die?"yoongi threatened him with a low voice. "Aish, forget it"namjoon cut the call and stomped into the room, he and jin shared. 

YOONGI'S RESIDENCE  
"yah this crazy bastard, thinks he can hang up on me"yoongi said in disbelief, "Wow this guy needs to be taught a lesson"yoongi said to himself, and got up from his bed making his way to the wardrobe.  
     He pulled out a black sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans "this guy is seriously getting on my nerves"he muttered as he put his clothes on. 

SEOKJIN'S RESIDENCE  
   Namjoon was laying on the bed, trying to calm his self down when he heard his phone ring. "Yoongi hyung?, why is he calling now"he muttered as he picked the call. "Come open the door"yoongi said through the phone. "What!open the door why, are you at my house"namjoon asked confused. Yoongi sighed and yelled" No,  
i'm right there in the room, you crazy lunatic of course I'm at your house"yoongi yelled sarcastically.  "Come open the door quickly"he added.   
         Namjoon finally stood up from the bed and walked to the front door, while he muttered and complained on how yoongi can be annoying. "What?"namjoon asked rudely when he opened the door. "Yah what's wrong with you, has jin and taehyung finally driven you crazy"yoongi laughed and teased namjoon.   
     "Hyung please I'm really not in the mood right now"namjoon pleaded with yoongi, who tried controlling his laughter."Okay okay I'll be serious now"yoongi smiled, as he struggled to keep a straight face and burst into laughter. Namjoon sighed, and walked into the house, giving up on yoongi to stay serious. Yoongi chased after him and asked what was wrong, finally serious.   
             "I was cockblocked twice, today and it's really frustrating"namjoon explained yoongi, when they settled down on the couch. Yoongi turned a bright shade of red as he tried to control laughter, so as not to upset namjoon further as he continued listening to namjoon's account of today's events. "You know it's like seeing the promised land, tasting it,  feeling it and never getting there"namjoon explained with hand demonstrations and yoongi let out a little snort, trying so hard not to laugh.   
      "I totally understand"yoongi nodded in agreement. "Hyung just laugh if you want to that badly"namjoon sighed, and yoongi couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter,as he rolled on the floor. "Is it really that funny?"namjoon asked yoongi as he smiled, getting infected by yoongi's laughter.   
        " You didn't see your facial expressions, that's why"yoongi coughed as he stood up from the floor and sat on the sofa."wow I haven't had a laugh like that in days"yoongi breathed out. "Don't worry..."yoongi said and held namjoon's shoulders "this hyung will chase your blue balls blues away"yoongi assured him. "It's not that serious, what's  your problem"namjoon asked with a disgusted look in his face and made his way to the kitchen.   
       "Wanna play video games"namjoon asked from the kitchen as he rummaged the fridge and cupboard for snacks and beer. "No problem"yoongi answered. Namjoon entered the living room with his hands full of snacks and beers. "Yay!"yoongi exclaimed. "When last did we do this?"he asked as he helped namjoon put the snacks down. "It should be last month or so"namjoon tried to remember.  
    "I don't care go set up the game"yoongi said as he tore open a bag of chips, stuffing them in his mouth. Namjoon just shook his head at yoongi's attitude and started setting up the game.   
    
  THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
"We're home"jimin shouted as he and taehyung entered the kitchen of taehyung's house. Soon namjoon came into the kitchen with yoongi. "You guys are back?"namjoon asked "Yes"jimin answered cheerfully, while taehyung kept glaring at namjoon and him.   
     "He just said that, are you that dimwitted"taehyung fired at namjoon, and yoongi chuckled from behind him, causing namjoon to turn and glare at him. "What, I agree with the kid this time"yoongi said innocently. "Have you guys eaten"Namjoon asked trying to ignore taehyung's attitude for Jin's sake. "No but we are not hungry yet"jimin answered again cheerfully, which earned him a grunt from taehyung.   
   "Okay if you get hungry let me know"namjoon said to them, while yoongi sat on the high chairs at the kitchen counter and watched their interaction with amusement. "Forget it"taehyung yelled at him and grabbed jimin's hand as he lead him to his room, while jimin waved goodbye to namjoon and yoongi.   
     "That was interesting"yoongi smiled."and that was real helpful"namjoon sneered at him and walked into the living room. 

TAEHYUNG'S ROOM  
"Yah park jimin what's your problem"taehyung asked jimin as he flung his bag on his bed. "Sorry I tend to get over nice in front of adults"jimin apologized as he took his school uniform off. "Well you should have limits and know I loathe those two adults outside"taehyung said as he passed jimin a paid of blue shorts and black T-shirt. "Yah have you returned my red sweat pants"taehyung asked jimin.   
      "No, can't I keep it"jimin asked smiling. "No you cant, you can keep other ones but not that one"taehyung said with finality in his tone and proceeded to wear his pokemon hoodie and black sweat pants. "Okay I'll bring it tomorrow"jimin promised his friend.   
     "What game are we playing?" Jimin asked as he balanced on his friend's bed. "How about uncharted 4"taehyung suggested. "Call"jimin replied excitedly.   
     


	5. CHAPTER 5

BLUE SEAS CAFE, JONGNO DISTRICT SEOUL

Jin checked his watch again for the third time, and it was 7pm which indicated that he's been here for the past three hours and he was already exhausted.   
  "Ah I'm so tired I could die"jin cried as he slammed his head on his table. He turned to the left and saw the pile of manuscripts, waiting to be edited, causing him to let out a huge sigh. "That's right, Kim seokjin you can't slack off now, all you need is a break and some street snacks" he encouraged himself.   
        He shut down his laptop and packed his manuscripts handing them over to the young girl working at the counter. "Taking a break jin oppa?"the girl flirted as he twirled her hair. "Yeah, seulgi I'll be back in 20 minutes"he replied smiling at her cuteness. "Okay, please get me some hotteok(filled pancakes)" seulgi pleaded while she held Jin's hand and shook it.   
   "Okay I'll get it"jin agreed, giving into her cuteness. "Thank you oppa"she said excitedly and released Jin's hand finally allowing him to leave the café. Then Jin drove his car to gwangjang market to get some street food to relieve his stress   
      Arriving, at the market, jin made his way to his usual Tteokbokki(spicy rice cakes) stand to order some. He had an everlasting love for this spicy rice cakes and could never get enough of them.   
     "Ahjumma, good evening"he bowed to the lady at the stand. "Oh seokjin,  you're here, have a seat "she said smiling at him with fondness. "Thank you "jin replied as he took a seat in front of the stand. "How are you" the woman asked as she placed a small plastic cup with cola inside. "I'm fine"jin answered as he took a sip from the cup. "What of taehyung? "She asked while preparing the Tteokbokki. "Same old"jin replied dully. "Give him some time, he's  just a little hurt"the woman advised jin and patted his shoulder.   
       "I hope he changes his attitude towards namjoon, cause I feel sorry for joon dealing with taehyung 's attitude"jin said solemnly as he looked at his cup. "Yah cheer up, it's gonna be okay"the woman assured him while patting his back. "thank you ahjumma, although its none of your business you always lend a listening ear to my problems"jin smiled at the woman. "Aigoo, getting me all teary eyed..."the old woman smiled back. "Here have some Tteokbokki and feel better"she said and placed a plate in front of jin. "Thank you!"jin exclaimed startling the woman and she chuckled at Jin's enthusiastic attitude towards food.   
        Three plates later, jin's phone began to ring in his pocket and he took a break from his food to check his phone. "It's a strange number, who could it be"he muttered to himself, as he picked the call. He was met with silence from the other line for some minutes, so he questioned the person asking who the person was.   
      "I miss hearing that lovely voice of yours",was the next thing he heard from the line, which caused him to freeze in suprise, because he didn't need a shaman to tell him who that voice belonged to.   
"It's been a long time jin"the person on the line said.   
   

SEOKJIN'S RESIDENCE  
    
"Hyung what did you mean by that I'm a shallow person"Namjoon asked yoongi as they lounged in the living room drinking beer. "Ah that, you only invite me to hang out when you've been ditched by jin" yoongi stated and took a swig of beer. Namjoon scoffed at his statement, and shook his head in disagreement. "That's not true, I invite you to hangout lots of time"he defended himself. "Yeah right"yoongi said sarcastically, and headed to the kitchen to get some water.   
    In the kitchen, he meets jimin going through the cupboards looking for something. "What are looking for"he asked, which caused jimin to tremble, startled by yoongi's question. "Ah I didn't notice you come in"jimin said smiling nicely at yoongi making him uncomfortable . Yoongi just shrugged his shoulders, turned to fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "You didn't answer my question, what we're you looking for"he asked jimin again. "Ahhhh we ran out of chips and I came to get some but I can't find any"jimin answered brightly, making yoongi more uncomfortable at his cheery attitude. "Do you have to be so fucking happy all the time"he muttered to himself as he finished the water in the can.   
       Jimin started heading back to taehyung's room when yoongi's voice stopped him. "Wanna go get some at that convenience store down the road?" Yoongi asked, causing jimin to squeal in delight. "Okay" jimin replied enthusiastically. "Yah, joon I'm heading out for a while"yoongi yelled. "Okay"namjoon replied,engrossed in the tv show he watching.  "Let's go"yoongi said signalling jimin. 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
Yoongi and jimin strolled back to jin's house with jimin hands filled with two bags of snacks ranging from chips to cheese balls . "Hyung thank you"jimin said cheerfully as he swung the bags of snacks. "Hyung? "Yoongi asked surprised at jimin's use of the word. "Ah because you bought this much snacks for me, I feel we've become really close"jimin explained to yoongi.   
    "Ahh"yoongi nodded in understanding "also I didn't buy those snacks for you, I bought them so jin won't nag me about finishing his snacks"yoongi added, not seeing the look of disappointment on jimin's face."Ah, I didn't know that"jimin said sadly and suddenly became quiet and detached throughout the stroll back home.   
      When they got home they met namjoon in the kitchen, going through the fridge. "Oh you guys are back"namjoon said bringing his head out of the fridge. "Yah what are doing"yoongi asked him as he sat on the high chairs, while jimin unloaded the snacks. "Wow that's a lot of snacks"namjoon exclaimed in delight and rushed towards the counter where jimin had emptied the bags. He picked up his favourite snack, honey chips and began stuffing his face immediately.   
     "This is good shit"namjoon moaned at the taste of the chips,which caused jimin to burst into giggles startling yoongi. "Wasn't he all gloomy just now"yoongi said to himself surprised at how fast jimin's mood changed. "Yah stop stuffing your face, you pig"yoongi yelled at namjoon, earning him a glare from namjoon. "I'm going tae's room"jimin announced and left the kitchen, smiling at namjoon's and yoongi's funny interactions.   
    "Does he need to make an announcement before leaving"yoongi said annoyed at jimin's attitude. "Ah jimin has always been like that, nice and gentle"namjoon explained to yoongi and heads back to search the fridge. Yoongi nodded his head in understanding, surprised at why he's suddenly becoming more conscious and aware of taehyung's little friend.   
     This isn't the first time he's met the the adorable fella wait did I just call him adorable. You gotta admit park jimin was an adorable mochi and he wasn't that bad looking, in fact you can say he's  handsome. He's always smiling and greeting everyone whenever I see him, like some fucking angel. And we've never had a conversation before,just an exchange of greetings whenever we meet, but here I am thinking about him after a little stroll with little or no conversation." Peachy just peachy" yoongi shouted out loud. "Did you want something"namjoon asked bringing his head out if the fridge.   
     "Yah come out of the drive what are you doing ?"yoongi yelled at namjoon. "Jin asked me microwave dinner, but there's like tons of food in there, I mean he should really start labelling this shit"namjoon said frustrated. Yoongi just chuckled at his friend's dilemma and started using his phone. "Fuck this I'm ordering pizza and chicken"namjoon yelled, bringing his head out of the fridge and closing the fridge. 'It's about time, I have already placed orders"yoongi said smiling while shaking his phone . "I love you bro"namjoon smiled at his best friend.   
"Ewwww, that is disgustingly gay"yoongi said laughing at his friend. 

      
      
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus i was going through some issues. Please comment love you guys


End file.
